My Dragon Boy
by ElieGlory 16
Summary: Lucy, a girl with a cute face but a dangerous personality, bumps into a fire-breathing dragon on her way home in the forest. Can she survive this unusual encounter with one of the most dangerous creatures of her times? Will true love bloom between a human and dragon? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm soooooooo very sorry for not updating any stories for the past month… or two (I think?) School work has been taking up most of my time and I've been feeling very depressed lately. Instead of studying for an SAT test I have in the morning, I decided to post you a new story, just to let you guys know I'm still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**oxoxoxox**

My mother once told me a story when I was little. A story about a little girl walking through the woods to get to her grandmother's house, but on the way there she encountered a wolf. This wolf had a very great mind to eat her up, but he dared not, because of some woodcutters working nearby in the forest. He asked her where she was going. The poor child, who did not know that it was dangerous to stay and talk to a wolf told the location of her grandmother's house. To make a long, boring story short, the wolf disguised himself as the girl's grandmother and ate her at the end.

When I was first told this, I didn't understand the reason for why mother would tell me such a sad story. Usually she'd read me a fairy tale with a happy ending, but now that I'm grown up, I've learned a very three important lessons from that story.

Never trust anyone.

In this world you can only depend on yourself in order to survive.

And most importantly, _kill before you are killed._

How rude of me, we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but most people refer to me as Ashley. At a glance, I look like a normal girl from a normal family, but actually I'm part of a family of infamous criminals. Or at least… I used to be.

Just the mention of my last name, Heartfilia, will cause police and bounty hunters to pull out their guns and try to shoot me without thinking twice about it. I was well protected by my parents when I was young, but after the death of my mother, father stopped caring for me. It probably had something to do with the fact that I looked like the exact image his deceased wife, but… that was my mother as well. He wasn't the only one hurting inside.

I was forced to live a brutal life as a street rat in a country overrun with conflict caused by gang wars. Stealing bread just to get some food in my stomach was the only way I could manage, to survive in this hell we call a world.

Nowadays, I live in a small cottage in the forest where I don't have to worry about the commotion of the lively town of Magnolia. There's too much people there, plus it's no noisy. I'd rather a quiet forest to myself in complete solitude than live there. From a young age I was already accustomed to being by myself, living for myself, surviving for… myself.

…

I walk through the busy streets of town, holding basket of bread and wine. I didn't carry much things. Money was kinda tight for me since, you know, I've got a bounty on my head and all, so I couldn't get as much things as I wanted. I have to wear a long-hooded red cape that stops a little past my knees in order to hide my face. Didn't want to attract too much attention.

As I walk by a food stand, I see an elderly woman conversing with a man who I believe is her son. "Did you hear about the beast that's been wandering the forest late at night?"

"I heard a child went missing when the parents lost her in the woods. Do you think the creature could have something to do with it?"

I slightly frown and quickly walk past them. What rubbish are they talking about? If there was a 'beast' in this forest, it would either be a wolf or a bear obviously. What foolish town folks. This is why I hate the people who live here; too much gossip but no real proof of what they say.

"The beast breathes fire. FIRE I tell you! It's a dragon!"

"Oh my, a relative just told me he saw a large reptile roaming the woods."

"Mama, I'm scared. What if the evil creature hurts us?"

I was hearing more and more of this beast, that's apparently a dragon now, as I continued walking further into the markets. I had to scoff. These people actually believe there's a fire-breathing dragon in the woods. What a fucking joke! Let me hurry on home. At least the sounds of birds chirping or wolves howling in the distance will make more sense than what any of these people are saying.

I strolled along the usual path to get home. I had to be careful on this route though. There have been wolf sightings around this area recently and I've had a tough time getting out without a scratch. You can guess, the only way I survive is by killing these wolves. How do I do that? Simple, I just shoot them until they're completely still. Though bullets are hard to get these days and people just don't sell ammunition to anybody, especially a young woman such as myself.

My thoughts went back to the rumors I heard in town. What if there was a dragon roaming these woods? That's be pretty cool actually. I'd kind of like to see one in real life. Ugh! I shake my head in disbelief. I can't believe I'm buying what those people said. They're just rumors… and nothing more. I shouldn't be worried about anything, right?

I heard the bushes rustling beside me. On pure instinct I pulled out my gun – from the cape of course – and shot at the unknown animal. It could've been a human, and I still wouldn't have hesitated to shoot. I hear a deep, threatening growl before something raised its head from the bushes… something very huge! I gasped at the sight of the glittering crimson scales that decorated the body of this mysterious being, the giant leathery wings that sliced through air, nearly blowing me back but I stood my ground. This… this is. My vocabulary wasn't all that big so I didn't have a word to describe how I felt at this moment. Just staring at this magnificent beast made me petrified. I couldn't believe an actual dragon was standing – well resting before me.

The dragon slowly blinked his round onyx eyes, his pupils dilating due to the harsh exposure of the bright sun. It was just in the afternoon. His gaze quickly turns to me. Slyly glaring at the corner of his eyes, he growled at me, revealing his well-rounded teeth, but it was sharp enough to slice through flesh. I paled and trembled a bit as he snarled out, "Why have you awoken me from my nap, human girl?"

Did I forget to mention his teeth were huge and could easily tear through my bones? It was hard focusing on what he was saying when -! Wait, wait, wait! Since when can dragons talk Standard English?! If I'm mistaken, he's supposed to be snarling and growling, you know, talking in his own language I don't understand. This is unbelievable!

"Answer me!" he roared.

I slightly flinched and took a step back. It was supposed to be a normal walk back home. How'd turn out this way?

**oxoxoxox**

**I will end it off here. I apologize if it was boring. Like I mentioned earlier, I'm very depressed so my writing might not make sense to you guys. I will try to update on Loving A Player: Omake Edition, In Paris You'll find Love (now changed to Shoot Through My Heart) and Loving A Player when my mood lightens up. I will try to post frequently but don't expect too much from me.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank all those who followed, faved and reviewed. I forgot to mention this will be my version of little red riding hood (but I guess that was obvious). The original story was too boring and I felt that they could've one better. The ratings will change to M as the story progress so I hope I won't lose some readers.**

**Lucy attire is a black corset with a short black mini skirt (belt attached of course), with matching thigh high boots. (Just so you know what she's wearing under the cape ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**oxoxoxox**

"Stoooooooop it! Put me down, damn it!"

I thrashed around, dangling from the jaw of a fucking fifty feet dragon as he moved deeper into the forest. Should I be terrified of the possible chance of me becoming his afternoon snack? No, I could care less. Even with his large teeth slightly grazing my skin as I moved vigorously near his jaw. At the moment I was only concerned about…

"You're tearing my cape, you overgrown lizard! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to get clothes nowadays?!"

He merely scoffs and continues to ignore my threats for him to release me.

That's it! This thing is so dead. He screwed himself over when he decided to carelessly pick me up like I'm some kind of luggage. I'm Lucy Ashley for Christ sake! I've killed many just for the sake of living. I don't have to be treated like this from no one, especially a dragon!

I swiftly pulled out a knife from my belt and bent down – technically up since I'm hanging upside down – to my ankles and jabbed the blade between the gaps of his teeth. I went on like this for minutes until it split into two, the sharp end sticking out his teeth. Damn! And that was a good weapon too. I would've used my gun, but sadly when he picked me up I dropped it so it's miles away by now…

Suddenly he stops – thank God – and ungracefully drops me ass first onto a grassy field. My first instinct was to crawl backwards, away from this creature as I stared up at it. I couldn't stop myself from gazing at him. I feared if I took my eyes off him for just a second to turn and run, he would probably roast me with his fire breath on the spot. While I'm struggling to crawl away, he just watches me amusingly. Looking at me with those big onyx eyes before lifting up a claw and gently pinning me to the ground, crushing my torso. I would've moved, but I realized his sharpened nails was only a few centimeters away from piercing me.

I hated this feeling, this… helplessness. Or was it fear.

These feelings only heightened when he moves in closer. My breathing becomes erratic and I stare with wide eyes. A thin line of sweat dropped down the side of my face as the thoughts of him eating me came across my mind. His hot breath hits my face and I turn my head to the side, my eyes closed tightly when his large jaws spread apart to speak, "_Have you calmed down yet_?"

"C-Calm down?" I stuttered out, looking up at him. I tried finding his eyes but his snout was blocking my view of his face, "How am I supposed to be calm when you have me crushed beneath your claw, idiot!?" I shouted out in anger – and a bit of fear. I'm as good as dead now. Raising my voice at him and calling him an idiot will surely get me a one-way trip through his digestive system.

My body trembles as he chuckles aloud. The sound was fierce enough to make the trees shake, scaring away the birds that nested peacefully in them.

"_Such a strange human. You fear me but you hide it by acting hostile and arrogant. What a weirdo_" he laughs. His comment both surprised and angered me. Surprised because he knew I was scared out of my mind and angered 'cause he called me a weirdo.

"It's strange hearing that from a talking dragon with pink horns" I quickly retorted. I smirked when he stopped laughing to glare at me. I knew I hit a nerve. Even if he's an animal he's still a male, right? All men have at least one weak spot.

"_It's salmon, not pink_" he calmly says but I could hear the anger in his tone of voice. I would argue with him, since pink and salmon are basically the same color (sort of?), but he might accidently – or intentionally – crush me if he gets any angrier, so I'll drop the topic, for now.

"Sure, salmon" I agreed. "When are you planning on letting me go?"

He tilts his head to the side, as if he's confused._ "Why would I let you go?"_

I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question 'cause I shouldn't have to give a reason for why he should get off. In fact, I can think of two good reasons why but I'll only give him one; the obvious reason.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're physically hurting my torso?" I sarcastically said. He responds with, and I quote _"Oh,"_ How oblivious can he be?! Did he not see how small I am when compared to his size? I was relieved when a lifts his claw from me, but this feeling only lasts a short moment when it presses gently on my upper body.

What the FUCK!?

"_There, now the problem's solved"_

"How the hell is the problem solved? It's far from being solved, you're crushing my chest now!"

"_You complain too much. Why can't you stay quiet and be satisfied?" _Another friggin' rhetorical question. "I'll be satisfied when you let me go!" I yelled.

"_I can't do that"_

I felt my eye twitch in anger. This dragon was pissing me off more than… well, anyone I've ever come across in my life! He was pushing me and man was I close to the edge of snapping at him. Murderous and bloody ideas of painfully killing him comes to mind but ignore those thoughts. Instead, I take calming breaths before looking up to him again and asking, "Why not?"

"_You'll run away the second you're free" _He's smarter than I thought. "I won't do that. Just… just lift you claw, and I'll prove to you I won't run" Of course I was bluffing. There's no way in hell I'm staying here with him. He suspiciously narrows his eyes at me, causing me to blink in surprise.

"_Fine. I guess I'll-"he_ stops talking and his eyes widen. He slightly rises his head from my face, but doesn't release me from his hold. Disturbingly, he sniffs me and I squirm as his hot exhaled air blows against my skin. I hear a low hiss and all of a sudden he swiftly moves his nose from my body, keeping his eyes locked with mines. I'm more than confused right now. What's up with him?

…

Should I be worried that he's been staring at me for a couple minutes now with a look of anger? And he's growling at me.

"_You smell..."_

I smell? I couldn't possibly smell bad in any way, especially since I bathed no less than six hours ago. I haven't done any activity for the day that would make me sweat. As I was about to ask what he meant he speaks again, "_You smell… good." _Uh-oh.I could practically see the drool sliding down the side of his jaw, his frown morphs into a feral grin.

Of course I would smell good to him. I'm food to him! Once there's blood flowing through its veins and it's edible, any creature roaming around is a meal for him.

"_I'm hungry!" _he groans, his eyes raking over my body again. His features shifts back to a deep frown and I blink in confusion. It's as if he's fighting the urge to eat me but his animal instincts are overpowering his judgment. After some time, he muttered, _"Damn it" _before FINALLY releasing me and stomped a few yards away. I stood up, dusting myself off and stretched my bones to make sure everything was in place. I heard a few cracks but there was nothing out of the ordinary. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see you, so… get going"

I turn to see him leaving into the woods. What was that all about? He's a strange dragon.

I wasn't sure on whether I should follow him or go home since there were a lot of unanswered questions running through my mind.

…

I decided to take his advice and head home, but…

"Which way is home?" I glanced around the area, but nothing looked familiar to me. I never really wandered around the forest, I always stayed in my territory where it was safe, at least from my perspective. Now that I'm out here with no direction on where to go and utterly defenseless against any dangerous animals that might attack me, my only option was to follow him. Lucky for me, the trees were still rustling in the distance where he had head off. "Hey! Wait a minute!" I sprinted off in his direction.

…

It was amazing how far he actually managed to get in only a few seconds. He broke down a lot of trees, leaving a path for me to follow. I ran on and on, nearly tripping over the large footprints he left behind until the trail stopped completely. It's was almost as if he vanished without a trace or something.

"Hey, PINKY! Can you hear me?"

No response.

"PINKY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and walked further into the bush. He couldn't be too far to not hear me calling him. I moved creepers out of my way to look around, but there wasn't a human nor animal in sight for miles.

**Crack**

I stiffened at the sound of a twig snapping and whipped my head around in time to get pounced on by something. I fell hard on my back, but I ignored the pain. This thing laying on top of me wouldn't budge as I struggled to push it away. I felt hard bulges of muscles at the stomach. This must be a man, judging from the rough skin and the way he was squeezing my wrist tightly to keep me pinned down. This position felt similar to when the dragon had me pinned beneath his claw. Using my legs I rolled us over, I sat on the surprised man and grabbed the nearest object – which was a huge rock – to smash his face with it. As I lifted the rock in the air to swing down at him, I stopped and let out a soft gasp. This man has tanned skin and messy pink hair that sticked out in every direction. But that's not why I gasped. His eyes, he had the same eyes, those animalistic onyx eyes that looked exactly like the dragon's own. He growled, baring his fangs but slowly relaxed his muscles as he looked closely at me. I saw the realization in his eyes, widening them, and his slits dilated.

No fucking way…

We stayed like this, gazing into each other's eyes, my dark brown bore into his grey metal his face scrunches up in confusion before saying, "You again?!"

**oxoxoxox**

**And there you have it. He can turn into a human people, yes, I know we all saw that coming. I was reading this chapter over and felt highly disappointed because it was just about Lucy getting owned by a dragon for about, like 89% of the chapter and then around the end she gets pinned again. That's very boring -_- (I'm ashamed of myself)**

**I'm not the type of person to be descriptive, I just like to get straight to the point but then I realized, readers won't understand what I'm trying to say or have a visual understanding of what I mean if I don't describe so I'll try to work on that… notice I said TRY.**

**Reviews, follows and favs are highly appreciated!**


	3. VERY Important

**I'm sorry fellow readers to inform you that your dear ElieGlory 16 (but you can call her Nae) has been involved in an accident that has caused her to suffer amnesia. She can't remember anything – friends, school, family or even this website and her stories. Luckily for us it's only temporary so she should recover in a few weeks or so, hopefully. **

**If you're wondering who I am, that doesn't matter. You can say I help her with her stories. I'm helping her remember some things about this website so she will update when and if she can. We apologize for any inconvenience caused and we ask that you be patient with updates. This is not a joke people. She didn't even knew who she was when she woke up in the hospital.**

**Enjoy your evening ppl**


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously on My Dragon Boy…**

As I lifted the rock in the air to swing down at him, I stopped and let out a soft gasp. This man has tanned skin and messy pink hair that sticked out in every direction. But that's not why I gasped. His eyes, he had the same eyes, those animalistic onyx eyes that looked exactly like the dragon's own. He growled, baring his fangs but slowly relaxed his muscles as he looked closely at me. I saw the realization in his eyes, widening them, and his slits dilated.

No fucking way…

We stayed like this, gazing into each other's eyes, my dark brown bore into his grey metal. His face scrunches up in confusion before saying, "You again?!"

**oxoxoxox**

Lucy's POV

"Who the fuck are you?" I glared deeply at the man lying beneath me. It has to be mere coincidence that he could narrow his pupils into slits and had teeth that were sharper than any regular human… just like the dragon! Even his pink hair reminded me somewhat of the dragon's pink horns. Just what the hell is going on here?

He tries to sit up but I press my body down, putting enough pressure to make him slump back down.

"I thought I told you to go away! Why're a still here?" the pink-haired man roared at me. He must've forgotten the fact that I was the one pinning him down with a rock in hand to smash his face.

"Correction; you told me to get going"

"What's the difference?! They practically mean the same thing" He yelled. I was about to retort, to explain how 'get going' was a more polite way of telling someone to leave. Actually; 'Can you leave **please?' **is more polite, but you get the point I'm trying to make. He suddenly rests his callused palm on my thighs and I flinch momentarily. His hand was lying in the gap between the tip of my boots and my skirt; so he was touching my skin. I feel the heat rise to my face. I've never been touched by a man before and I must say, his hand was very warm, though it was rough but I could deal with it. "W-What are you doing?" I stuttered as he tries to sit up, using my thighs to help him pull his own weight off the ground. I caught a nice glimpse of his abs and I'd be lying if I said they didn't look good.

Once he reached a certain angle he removes his hands off my thighs – much to my dismay – and bends his arms back to use his elbows as leverage. "I won't hesitate to crush your head" I threatened, raising the rock higher in the air to convince him I wasn't kidding. I'm shocked when his mouth stretches into a wide toothy grin, his sharp canine teeth gleaming brightly. I don't think this is the time to be smiling when someone has a rock in hand to kill you. This guy… scares me, a little maybe?

"Then do it" he simply says. If he was a robber or a bandit, or even a cop I would've done it but…

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

I was torn between killing him and letting him live. Which do I chose? Killing is all I know, but my instincts were telling me, screaming for me not to harm this man. Besides, if he really is the dragon, isn't he the reason why I came searching through this part of the woods. The reason why I followed that trail in hopes of finding directions to get home?

Grunting in frustration, I swing the rock down hard. A loud thud sound echoed within miles and the man laying beneath me was completely still.

oxoxoxox

**Umm… Hello everyone. This is kinda awkward for me so where should I start?**

**This is Nae but apparently I'm known as ElieGlory 16, yes? A friend explained to me this website and I noticed I've written a few stories, but I don't remember them. Every time I try to remember my head starts to hurt and I get extremely frustrated and exhausted to the point where I have to lay down. I found the notes on this chapter so I decided to type it up… but I'm not sure if it's completed yet.**

**I was told; while on a GGYA trip through the woods I accidently fell from a steep cliff and hit my head pretty hard on the rocks below. My skull is slightly fractured and I suffer severe headaches, but I'm taking pills for that.**

**I apologize for not remembering any of my stories or not knowing any of my readers (if I knew you I'm sorry T-T) so very sorry. My deepest apologize and I thank those who hoped for my speedy recovery. My most sincere love to all of you, even if I don't know you.**

**I'll learn more about Fairy Tail and update when my memories return.**

**Good night! oxoxox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, hello minna! Due to my temporary memory loss, last chapter was not…how should you say? Unfinished… yes, so now that my memory has returned I present to you the new chapter.**

**oxoxoxox**

"Going out to run a simple errand and what happens? I bump into a dragon along the way home and ended up getting lost!"

"Well I'm guiding you back aren't I!?" I get an annoyed response from…you guessed it; the dragon boy. No, I didn't slam the rock down on his head, if some of you were confused. I slam it down next to his head and he was too shocked to move…probably because he thought I was actually gonna kill him.

"Actually, you're not guiding me nowhere because you don't have on any clothes! Why the fuck are you naked anyway!?"

"I'm a dragon, clothes don't magically appear from thin air whenever I transform into this body! And you're the one who told me to stay put over here,"

Apparently, when I realized he was starched naked in all his luscious glory, I made him stand behind a bush ten feet away from me so I wouldn't have to see his…his meat stick. Not that I really mind seeing it, his size really impressed me. He's big, huge even. It made me want to experience it filling me up and stretch my – whoa! My mind is getting a little too perverted for my own good. I need to get some clothes on this man…and fast before I unintentionally do something I might regret. "Why are you in that body anyway?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders casually. "I don't want to eat you, so I'll stay in this form for now. I have more control of my actions when I'm like this and…"he stops and smirks at me. "I get to spend more time talking with you" I flushed. A strange warm feeling was spreading over my body and a rapid thumping noise was blaring off in my chest. I was surprised to realize that was my heart beating loudly. This guy…

"W-Well that's nice and all, but we have an issue of finding clothes for you…n-not that I'm concerned about you, or anything. I just don't want people seeing us like this…they might get the wrong ideas" Curse my stuttering. He just raises a brow at me and shrugs again. "Whatever. I could care less about clothes, they're such a nuisance-" he stops and sniffs the air several times before he growls out. "Get over here"

Now it's my turn to raise a brow. I blink before asking why; and instead of answering my question, he walks over to me, bends over and scoops me over his shoulder. I squealed loudly with shocked surprise. "What the hell're you doing? Don't touch me!" And he gives me a ringing slap on my ass.

"Keep your voice down," he growls.

I'm left stunned, too shocked to move. How dare he spank me! I have a right mind to knee him in the gut for that. Suddenly, the bushes nearby begin to rustle the moment we his behind a tree. Voices are heard.

"What, it's fine, right?" a deep voice asked. A woman's giggle was heard afterwards.

"No way, not in a place like this"

What's going on?" I asked in curiosity, trying to turn my body slightly to see who's there.

"Shh!"

"It's fine. There's no one here to see"

"Ah, you're such a perverted man, Dan Straight"

Oh, just great. Tch, of all the people to see, it just had to be that freakin' muscled boned idiot. This guy is always chasing me around, calling me Lulu…like I'd ever answer him. Although I know he's after the bounty on my family, I know he's after me personally because I don't see him chasing after any other Heartfilia but me. But, for a guy who says he wants me, he sure has no problem sleeping with other women. Moments later clothes were flying among the bushes and the sounds of moans were followed shortly after. I took the opportunity to release myself from dragon boy's hold and sneak over to where Dan's pants were thrown. While all this is going on, pinky had his eyes glued to where the two adults were having their sex session. His eyes shone in fascination and I could only roll my eyes at his eavesdropping.

"Okay, I've got you some clothes, now let's get outta here," I whispered harshly when I reached him. I tugged on his arm to leave but he didn't move a muscle. What the hell!? "Let's escape while they're busy, idiot" I yanked on him again but my movement seemed to have caused my elbow to rustle the bushes.

"Who's there?!" Dan shouted as he whipped his head in our direction.

Shit!

The moment he saw my face, his lips stretched into a sheepily grin and he stared at me hungrily. Uhh…this guy gives me the creeps. "Oh? If it isn't Lulu. And I was just about to go off to capture you." I'm sure you were, jackass.

"Hmph…as if I'd be captured by the likes of you." I retorted coldly, crossing my arms over my chest. The woman he was playing with was gathering her clothes to cover herself, running behind a bush to hide from us. Pinky took a few glances her way before turning to look at me and Dan, he held a curious gaze.

"So what brings you here, my dear Lulu? And Why are you with this naked man" he frowns at pinky's manhood in disgust and humor. "Surely you wouldn't waste your time with this needle dick."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Slow your roll, bitch!" I screamed at him. How dare he insult pinky like that? Throwing around penis insults so shamelessly like that, and he doesn't know anything about him. "Taking shots below the belt with that one is going too far. You'd better be prepared for a severe tongue lashing," He frowns in shock. I'm startled by strange behavior as well but I hide with a frown.

"A man who's able to steal the heart of my Lulu, is a fool who just digged his own grave" he suddenly points his rifle at dragon boy and glares. "Your life is mine, peasant!" he fires and I shove pinky away from his bullet.

"W-Whoa! Watch where you're aiming that thing, you could seriously kill someone"

"That's the idea, chum"

Okay, now it's time to go.

I grab hold of pinky's hand and ran off with him. Dan follows behind, or at least he tries to, but he searches around for his clothes to put on first. Good luck finding your pants buddy. We ran further and further away from Dan, yes, I am a fast runner…even in heels. Pinky suddenly pulls me along in a different direction and I gape at him in confusion. I hate when he suddenly starts acting strangely. "What's up with you?"

"I caught a whip of your scent in this direction," I raised a brow before asking what he meant. He explained to me how he had the nose that would put an animal to shame. And the direction we were going was highly strong with my scent, whatever that meant.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"This nose never fails me. Your home is this way for – "

"Sure?"

We stood on air. Literally. We just hung there, looking under our feet at the large river just waiting for us the drop in it. I frowned down at the waters before screaming as we fell; "You idiot LIZARD!"

oxoxoxox

Even while getting lost I ended up getting chased by that idiot Dan Straight. To fill you in, he's a famous bounty hunter, not that he's any good at it. Ever since he laid his eyes on me he immediately fell head over heels for me and started proclaiming his undying love to make me his. Like that's ever gonna happen. He's a play boy, I don't do play boys.

Not to mention, my basket got washed away….

Night fell. The sun began to sink just on the horizon and the once light blue sky turned midnight black. It was quite windy. I felt extremely cold, maybe it was due to the fact that I was sitting in a cave in only my underwear and dripping wet. Did I mention I was cold? There was a fire lit to provide me with warmth but that wasn't enough, but pinky…I really need to find a different name for him. Pinky is getting a little too annoying now.

"What's your name?" I asked the man who sat across from me, completely unfazed by the cold temperature. He turns his gaze from the fire and looks up and me. He remains silent for a long moment, the two of us just gazing into the others eyes. I almost thought he wasn't going to answer me until he spoke, "Natsu"

"Well Natsu, I'm Lucy. Look, I know we didn't make the best first impression, but" I felt awkward doing this. "I thought maybe we could put that behind us and…start over?" I wasn't sure if I was saying this right. This is completely new and unknown to me; I've never done anything like this, only when I was little when mom was still alive and my dad wasn't such a sorry excuse of a father.

But maybe Natsu won't take up my offer. He probably thinks I'm a weird girl for suggesting something so impossible. "Okay" Wow…that was easy.

Suddenly my nose scrunches up and I take an inhale of breath. "Ah-choo!" I sneezed and rubbed my nose. He regards me for a moment, his eyes speculative. "Are you getting sick?" he asks in concern. I have to resist my body's natural inclination to roll my eyes at him. I have to remind myself this man is not human. He probably doesn't know anything about human behavior.

"No, I – What are you doing?" I stutter because he walks behind me and hugs me closely to his chest. His hard chest rubs smoothly on my back, warming my body from behind and spreading heat through my body. I shiver, but not from the cold air. "Maybe if we cuddle together, our bodies could produce more heat"

I blush at the word he used. I'm pretty sure it's huddle and not cuddle. But I'm too indulged in his warmth to argue with him. His body is unusually hotter than the normal temperature...I guess that's because he's a dragon. I sigh in contempt and without realizing, I snuggle closer to him. I almost fell asleep. Until his voice woke me back up, "You're a good human"

Where's this come from?

"How's that? I've got a bounty on my head. Well, my parents were the cops' main target, but I managed to end up getting wanted too, so…"

"How nice. You have parents?"

"Had…my mom died when I was young and my dad neglected me after that. I've been on my own for a very long time…' I didn't like discussing my past very much. It always brought out the bad memories I never wanted to remember. All those years of being alone and afraid. I don't was to go through something like that ever again…that's why I became strong, so I wouldn't be scared anymore…I shaked in fear.

He suddenly squeezes me tightly. I suddenly feel safe and warm inside and stop my senseless shaking. After a while, I calm down and softly push him away from me. "You really are a good person, Natsu" I smile sincerely. This is the first time in a long time since I've smiled. My cheeks kinda hurt from stretching so much. He suddenly licks my cheek and I froze.

"Are you tasting me?"

"Nope, I just thought you were cute"

"That's-…people, humans don't show that by licking" I turned my head and flushed.

"Then what do they do?"

"Kiss…or something?"

"Kiss?" he innocently asks. I think my cheeks flared crimson and I frowned to hide my embarrassed expression. "Tch. Like this," I leaned over and pressed my lips softly against his. His lips were so rough and warm; he felt good on my lips. As I pulled back, he ran his fingers through my hair and pressed his finger against my lips. "So soft…I want more" he murmured before closing the gap between our faces again. I hummed dreamily and wrapped my arms around his neck. Somehow he manages to slip his tongue between my lips and we fight for dominance.

What have I…gotten myself into?

I slumped gently on my back, blushing madly as I stared hungrily at Natsu. He hovered over me, his body trapping me beneath him. I feeling so hot and needy for him. I'm I in need of touch – any touch to allow this man who I've met a few hours ago to touch me? As if reading my mind he asks, "…Can I touch you?"

I couldn't stop the words from escaping my lips. "At times like these, you don't need permission to touch me…" I pulled him closer on my chest and whispered huskily in his ears, "Do want you want to me" And after that I was introduced to a world of unimaginable pleasure. Our clothes were laid among the floor of the cave and for once in my miserable life, I felt so complete and full.

**oxoxoxox**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying your holidays. I was going to write up a sex scene for Natsu and Lucy, but I decided to leave it up to you guys. Do you want me to continue with their love making or not. It's up to you… ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for being so happy about my recovery! And to properly thank you, I present to you the wannabe lemon you asked for. This my second attempt at a lemon so feel free to critique on my writing…**

**This isn't going too much into detail. It's just straight forward nasty and completely all about self-satisfaction (at least on Lucy's side)**

**Disclaimer: The fan service is getting outta hand in Fairy Tail lately and it's turning into hentai, but I ain't complaining. That's the only way my Nalu babies are gonna be made.**

**oxoxoxox**

Moans.

Panting.

Sweating…

His calloused hands are clasped on either side of my head as he kisses me. Very deeply. I moan against his lips, my fingers entangled in his surprisingly soft pink hair, kissing him so possessively. He groans before pulling me unto his lap, facing him. My legs automatically wraps around his waist and my breasts are crushed against his hard chest, my body snug against his. Our lips maintain a tight lock, we both refusing to let go.

He surprisingly a good kisser. Makes me wonder if he's down this before. Our tongues danced wildly outside the safe confinements of our mouths. He pulls away. I groan in frustration from the loss of contact, a thin string of saliva connects us together before the strand eventually breaks.

"Luce," his husky voice makes my heart race and my body trembles. His onyx eyes were hooded, glowing and lustful.

Rawrr…I've never thought a man to be so…hot. But then again, I keep forgetting he's not human. I swallowed hard, barely able to breathe when his fingers traced the mounds of my breasts. His touch, the feeling of his warm hands on me was causing a myriad of strange reactions from my body. I twitched and moaned loudly as he lowered his mouth and took a nipple into the wet cavity hidden behind his lips. He stroked the other nipple between his fingers, giving it teasing pinches…I almost cried out. His tongue lapped at my erect nipple and the sensation was wonderful, I was melting in his arms. Before I knew it, he's positioning the head of his thick erection at the entrance of my dripping sex lips. He really wasn't taking this very slowly and I didn't complain, I needed him in me now.

With a hard shove, he slams into me, filling my cunt with his one-eyed monster. "Uuuuggghhh!" I groaned as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. Don't be too surprised…I'm a wanted criminal. I may be a blonde homicidal beauty with huge ass tits but I'm most definitely not some whore.I was raised better than that. My arms tighten around his shoulders, causing my nails to sink into his back.

I stopped breathing until he had plunged all of it in me. He finally stills, gazing down at me with eyes that were bright with ecstatic awe. My face contorted in pain, but after seeing Natsu's pleasure filled expression I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of myself. We both savored the moment. His breathing is harsh, his voice tight as he groans, "Ahh, you're so tight…you okay?" He sniffed the air a little. He glances down between the space where are bodies are joined before looking at me with deep concern. This scares me, I wasn't always good at handling rejection. Does he regret what we're doing? Is something wrong?

"I smell blood…you're blood. Am I hurting you?"

Oh nooo. You're just causing the pain receptors in the most sensitive part of my body to go off the charts. (Sarcasm…you gotta love it sometimes)

Of course he wouldn't understand what he just did; broke through my hymen and took my virginity. I'm not surprised he has little to no knowledge about the _human _female's body, and I'm too needy right now to explain it to him. Maybe later?

"I'm okay, it's completely normal…" I said on a shaky breath. Screw what I just said. This hurts SO FUCKIN' MUCH! I feel like I'm splitting into two! But I'm way more sexually aroused so I'll bear with the pain – that slowly begins to morph into pleasure after a while. This feels strange, the sensation of a foreign body lodged so deep within me. Squeezing him tightly I let him know it's okay for him to move…but he remains still, refusing to comply with me. I wriggle my hips against him and groan at the blissful feeling of his rigid shaft sliding against my vaginal walls. Fuck rejecting me, he's denying me of my pleasure!

"Natsu, move," I growled, but it was more like a plea of urgency.

"How can you say that when you just made that sound like you're in pain?!" I blink at the panic in his tone. A light blush tinted on my cheeks.

"But that was from pleasure not pain" I tried reassuring him, but he wasn't convinced.

Okay, think Lucy. How am I supposed to get him moving? It's not like I can take control while I'm sitting in his lap. At this angle I could push him down and have my way with him…

…

Hello realization. Duh Lucy, you can!

I use enough force to push Natsu so he's lying on his back, but not too hard. He obviously wasn't expecting this because his eyes are wide in shock and bewilderment. As the saying goes; if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself.

Resting my palms on his muscular chest I folded my legs on either side of his frame. This movement caused his shaft to sink deeper into me and we both moaned at the pleasant feeling.

I raised up, pulling away from him as much as my body weight would let me before pushing back down on him. I hear a strained, choked groan from Natsu and smile devilishly at the pleasure etched on his handsome face. "Does it feel good, Natsuuu?" I purr seductively, my eyes locked on his. Honesty can always be seen in a person's eyes and right now, his eyes were burning passionately with insatiable lust and a strong need for satisfaction. "Do you want more?" I lifted up again, enjoying the feel of his dick stretching my vaginal walls.

"Damn, you're so big. You feel sooo good inside meeeeehee...!" I mewled when he gripped my ass brutally and plunged inside me jaggedly. Being so innocent, I didn't think he had it in him to fuck me – especially so violently for out first time – but I was wrong…and I'm glad I was.

As he kept on with his assaults on my body, I threw my head to the sky, arching into his hard thrusts as best as I could. "Natsuuu…Oh, God, yes! Yesss" I screamed deliriously. If I was in my right mind I would never allow myself to even say any of the things that are coming out of my mouth. I was too deep in La La Land to notice he had me lying on my back, pinning me beneath him as he continued pounding into me.

"Lucy…you're soft all over, and" he groaned through ragged breaths. "So warm and wet inside"

"Aaaahh! Nahtsuu…I'm…Haah!" I feel tears brimming the corner of my eyes, ready to descend down my face. I soon felt a heat wave radiating out from the depths of my womb and I knew instantly that I was getting close to my release. And apparently Natsu was too because his pace quickened and he was hammering into me with inhumane force. Each thrust drove my ass against the floor, only to rebound and meet his next thrust.

"Shit, Lucy I'm – "

I kiss him, shutting out anything he was about to say. I didn't want to hear it, I wanted to concentrate on his beautiful cock that was embedded in my cunt. "Give it to me, give me all of it!" I screamed.

And like a damn had been broken, he jabbed that huge piece of meat deep into me before roaring his release. I could feel the hot ropes of his semen fill my womb as he spilled himself.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh!" My pussy convulsed. My entire body quivered like an epileptic as my orgasm reached every fiber of my body. He kept pumping cum into me the whole time while my body relaxed from my climax. He finally collapsed on top of me, his breath brushing against my ear as he tried to steady his breathing. I was too dazed to feel when he sinked his teeth into the flesh laying just above my shoulder blade, but strangely there was no pain. Warm blood escaped the wound and he quickly licks up the liquid.

"I…aim…u…my…own" Is something close to what I think he said. That's all I could make out. I'm too spent and exhausted to understand anything. He holds me tightly against his chest and kisses my sweaty forehead with such tenderness. Why is he holding me like this? Why is he suddenly being so affectionate and gentle? My mind cease all thoughts, everything goes black and before you know it I'm unconscious.

**oxoxoxox**

**And Lucy's been bitten! What could that mean and what do you think Natsu told her before she blacked out? Feel free to follow, fav and/or review please. I'm gonna wish you an early New Year's because I won't be online on New Year's Day soo…**

**HAPPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE! May the new year bring you happiness and all you've hoped for! Luv ya and have a nice night!**

**Hugs and kisses from EG16**


End file.
